


Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

by thebrightestbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: ***WandaVision Episode 5 Spoilers***A familiar, chiseled face. Prominent brow. Stubbled jaw. And most familiar are the piercing blue-green orbs that are staring at her with what could be mistaken for amusement. She sees the darker truth in them though.Pietro could never get away with lying to her even before she had powers.
Kudos: 39





	Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> No hate for what happened on Episode 5. I'm really curious as to what's really going on and love this show a lot.
> 
> But I wanted to see Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro one more time, so I wrote this little variation of the episode.

“I’m not doing that.”

The doorbell rings yet again, and Wanda looks at Vision for some sort of acknowledgment of her words.

“You don’t believe me?” She tries to phrase it as a question but mostly fails. Vision’s face expresses raw dismay, telling her that she’s right.

Unable to continue seeing such pain on her beloved’s face, Wanda gets up from the couch to answer the door. It’s probably Agnes chirping about some neighborhood gossip-

The white hair captures her attention before she can take in the rest of the bullet-riddled body of her brother somehow standing on her “Welcome” doormat. She recoils from the door and gasps, her heart beating out of her chest, and her eyes wide with terror. She looks down as quickly as possible and shakes her head to regroup.

_No._

Wanda takes a deep breath and forces herself to face ~~whatever~~ whoever is actually at her door.

Again, her eyes first land on the white hair, shaggy and unkempt. She skips the face to inspect the rest of the person’s body and is relieved to not see bullet holes in the Hawaiian shirt and leather jacket. She takes another quick breath before she finally looks at the person’s face.

A familiar, chiseled face. Prominent brow. Stubbled jaw. And most familiar are the piercing blue-green orbs that are staring at her with what could be mistaken for amusement. She sees the darker truth in them though.

Pietro could never get away with lying to her even before she had powers.

“Wanda, who is this?” Vision asks.

Wanda looks at him with open confusion. But she can’t admit to not understanding what’s going on. She has everything under control.

At least, Vision needs to think that.

“What? A guy can’t visit his stinking sister?” Not a shade of Sokovian in his speech.

Wanda turns back toward the door. “Pietro?”

The man kind of shrugs, as if that was enough of a response to her vocalizing the name of her dead brother.

Wanda’s tempted to give in to the fantasy, to believe this is truly Pietro and hug him to further check that he is really here.

But not yet.

She steps back to allow the man to enter and closes the door. His eyes latch onto Vision. “My man, Popsicle! How’s it going, buddy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Who are you?” Vision asks, blunt and unwilling to indulge in what he sees as more of a charade. Before Westview, Wanda knows Vision would have recognized the resemblance the man has to Pietro. But, again, that was before Westview. Before … everything.

“Come on! You don’t remember me? I know it’s been a while, but there’s no way you’ve forgotten this handsome mug.” He gives his best grin, the one Pietro would flash that would never fail to win him dates.

Vision isn’t some wide-eyed Sokovian girl, however. The charm only fuels Vision’s overflowing frustration.

“Dear, why don’t you go check on the boys? Read them some more of Darwin’s _Descent of Man_.”

Vision darts his eyes between Wanda and the man, weighing whether he’ll get any answers or make any headway with Wanda if he tries to defy her wishes.

The steely look from Wanda tells him that he’s not going to win tonight. Without another word, he walks away.

As soon as Vision is upstairs, the man turns to Wanda. “What’s up with him? Trouble in paradise?”

Wanda tilts her head, ready to fight. “Who are you?”

He scoffs. “What’s the matter with you? It’s me.” The “your brother” or “Pietro” goes noticeably unspoken. He takes off his jacket and throws it on the sofa, plopping down next to it.

Wanda studies him again. The shoulders are broad, his arms muscular. In the incandescent light, she can really take in all the features of the man who looks so much like Pietro.

She powers down and moves to sit next to him, eyes steady.

The man looks right back. There’s worry, there’s concern. He’s even letting some doubt show. But he’s not afraid of Wanda’s stare. He almost seems to welcome it.

Wanda thinks that maybe she’s asking the wrong question. “Are you real?”

The man gives her a sad, closed-mouth smile. He holds out his hand, not reaching out to her, but waiting for her to take it.

She studies the hand. It’s powerfully familiar. The scars from holding back the rubble that threatened to crush them in their destroyed home. The softness, which never failed to calm her. She needs that now. She needs her brother.

Wanda slowly clasps their hands together. Pietro reaches out with his other hand to gently cup the back of her head and tilt it down to give her a sweet kiss to the top of her head.

It’s the last straw, and Wanda practically collapses into his arms, finally committing to yet another fantasy.

Pietro hugs her tightly. “I’m as real as you want me to be.”

The softly accented words are music to Wanda’s ears.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> ATJ and Liz Olsen's chemistry was off the charts in AOU. It would have been nice to see it once more. Sigh. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
